Deep Throat
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Yuugi's a new teacher who takes a special intrest in one of his students. Yami/Yuugi Warning: Yaoi More pairings to come. Please read and review!


"Deep Throat

"Deep Throat."

Part 1 of 4 in the mini sex series.

"Sweet Indulgence." (Yami and Yuugi)

Part 1 of 2

By: Shortyredd17

_.._ _**What would you do for one night pleasure? Would you give up on the ones you love, just for the one you can't have? What would some people give for one night of sweet indulgence? Everything of course…..**_

A/N: Very, very sexual!! Run kiddies, run!! Yaoi, yuri, (later on) sex, teacher/student relations, sex and more sex.. HAHAHAHAH….Very bad….Don't say I didn't warn you! Pairings: Yami/Yuugi Seto/Jou Ryou/Bakura and Mai/Anzu. I use the Japanese spellings, so don't whine…

The sun beamed brightly through the window, shadowing the hasty movements of hands tidying up a desk. Pencils with newly sharpened tips, and stacks of papers littered the desk. At the front laid a gold plated name tag, proudly displaying his name to everyone one in the room. A 20 year old Yuugi Mutou sat behind the big oak desk, hands clasped around other another so tightly, they were turning red. A nervous smile was forced onto his face as he studied the clock, counting down the minutes until his first class arrived. This was his chance to prove himself as a teacher, but he wasn't exactly confident when it came to talking to other people, in fact, he was very shy and reserved.

What if they don't like me?'

What if I screw up?' The same characteristic of self doubt flooded his mind, making his hands fidget and brow sweat. A sudden sound of breaking glass filled the serious air of the classroom. Yuugi's head flung up as he searched for the source of the sound, but he silently cursed as he noticed what it was; he had knocked the glass container that held the pencils. "Just great." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked out of the blue. Yuugi's curious eyes wondered over to the area where the sound came from, and a short gasp was emitted from the small one as he studied the mysterious figure. There in the door way stood a young man with spiked hair that mimicked his own. Violet eyes roamed his doppelganger and he soon found his body reacting to the youth in….ways not fit for school. He also took in to account that the man was fitted with tight leather pants and a tight black tee, a dog collar as well as other assorted spiked bands only highlighted the sex appeal the boy obviously had. "I'm f-fine.. Just an accident." He sputtered, turning red as he proceeded to pick up the glass.

Still feeling eyes burning a hole in his head, Yuugi quickly tried to pick up the broken pieces. In his careless rush, he cut himself. A small hiss was heard as blood spilled from the cut, nothing life threatening, but no one likes glass in their hand. "Here let me help." The voice said as the stranger rid Yuugi's hand of glass in an instant, no tweezers needed. "Just wrap this up and you should be fine." Ruby eyes seemed to laugh as the boy's face turned red, seemingly oblivious to the good deed just performed. "Thank you." He whispered shyly, his self-consciousness leaking through bright as day.

"Don't mention it."

Silence passed between the two for a brief moment before the crimson eyed one spoke.

"So…. what are you doing in Mr. Hoshemori's class room, anyway?"

"I-." The bell rang right as he was going to answer and all thoughts about this new stranger were replaced with thoughts of 20 pairs of eyes on him. "Oh…. that was fast, I better go deliver these papers to the nurse's office." He simply stated, holding up the papers Yuugi failed to see when they first met. The teacher to be slightly gave a nod as the boy made his way down the hall, but not a second more he found himself chasing down the boy. "Hey, wait!" He yelled down the hall, trying desperately to pump his little legs. (Shorty-chan: that sounds sooo kawaii!! ) But the boy was gone before he knew it. "Oh.." He whispered sadly as he made his way to the classroom to end all classrooms.

Well, he probably is on the staff so I'll see him again, right?'

He could only hope…..

As the bell rang the next thing Yuugi knew were 20 kids rushing up out of their seats and running to the door like death itself was chasing them. Well, that or the fact that this is _geometry_.' He gave a hearty chuckle as the last kid exited; probably going to gossip about the new teacher. Soft hands pushed bangs out of his eyes as he once again glanced at the clock. Only 15 minutes until 5th period and he hadn't even had lunch yet. And to add to the effect; his stomach growled rather loudly, but Yuugi could've sworn it echoed. Well, maybe I have time to run to the vending machines,' he commented, putting a hand over his stomach.

"RINNNNGGG."

The bell sounded and Yuugi sighed, falling back into his chair broken heartedly. I have to fix that darn clock,' he thought, glaring at the mechanical contraption. This is going to be a **long** day…'

Yuugi's stomach one again made itself known….

Grrr…'

Okay, he wasn't doing that bad, only 6th period to go. Yuugi sighed as he put his head on the desk, fully aware that students were filling up the empty desks. I wish this day would end.. .' He thought, almost jumping out of his skin as someone tapped his shoulder. Yuugi's head flew up, but his heart stopped as he came face to face with the lovely stranger from earlier. Ruby gazed upon violet as the stranger handed Yuugi a shiny red apple. "I thought you would be hungry." He whispered into Yuugi's ear, his warm moist breath slightly caressed the little angel's neck, sending a little shiver down his spine.

"Thank y- you…" Was all he could say as the youth took a seat in the front row, right in front of Yuugi's desk. The teacher slightly blushed, but was pulled back into reality as 20 pairs of eyes scanned his lithe form. "Well, class your old teacher's wife was diagnosed with cancer and he took the year off to be with her, so I'm in charge. My name's Mr. Mutou if you have any questions."

"………."

The rest of the class stayed silent as the day progressed, but the stranger's eyes stayed glued to Yuugi the whole time. They and their owner seemed in traced by the slim teacher. I wonder what he tastes like.' His mind spouted, suddenly running a pink tongue over supple lips. All sounds seemed to be blocked out as the picture of the classroom faded away, quickly being replaced with the picture of Yuugi's hips gracefully moving about.

Warning!! Yaoi fantasy!! What a naughty Yami….

Crimson sheets were draped over the bed in such a way; they mimicked a bloody water fall. Soft candle light danced on the walls, giving the room a healthy and almost haunting glow. Lubricants and various sex toys were thrown on the oak wood dresser in a way; it looked like someone was in a hurry. Rose petals were littered across the room, and over the canopy bed. Yami stirred slightly as his hands moved lower, tracing every curve and groove of his body. Rough hands moved over taunt nipples, slightly squeezing and teasing them. He giggled as his hands ventured lower, tracing the inside of his thighs lightly, his manhood stiffened with anticipation and want.

"Do, you want me?" A voice asked, breathing on Yami's sworn manhood. "Yes," he whispered as the boy ran tiny fingers over his erection, slightly gripping it at the base. Yami opened his eyes, as his the stranger brought him to climax. He growled deep in his throat as the creamy substance sprayed the sheets, leaving him limp and sated.

The boy's head sunk a little as the now limp member came into view. "You're no fun..." He said, his form becoming faded. Yami panicked and he gripped the tiny hand. "Please.. don't go…" He growled playfully as he snatched at the boy's clothing. "You seem pretty tied up yourself." He gestured to the painful looking erection the boy had. He shook his head as Yami pushed him back on the bed, "No, I'm not happy unless you're happy. … You can do anything you want." He whispered in his ear. "Put it anywhere…." A mischievous grin crept on Yuugi's face.

"Anything I want?"

Yami nodded, "yes."

A moan bounced off the walls of the classroom, making Yuugi look up from his desk. "Is there a problem?" The question was directed more at Yami, but the rest of the class looked up. "No," he grunted out, trying to keep his cool. But soon his eyes began to water and a second later, he sudden fell from his desk, erection in hands. Yuugi looked more surprised when the girls ran out of the classroom screaming. The guys just quietly walked off, snickering that the new guy had a boner. Yami's eyes closed in pure pleasure as he pumped the shaft up and down. Yuugi just watched in pure fascination, getting a little tied up him self.' The crimson eyed stranger panted and hissed as he brought himself to climax, spraying the desks with the creamy substance.

When things calmed down Yami's tired eyes met up with Yuugi's calm ones.

"So…"

"So…"

Yami just laughed nervously as his teacher stared him down in pure shock.

Yuugi cocked an eyebrow.

This could get interesting…..'

I know, I know… It seemed like a plot filled story, but no… Class room fantisies and boners…. What will I think of next?

Stayed tuned for the next part of Sweet Indulgence. To clear things up, each pairing I mentioned earlier has their own little sex story with their own little title. The title of the story is 'Deep Throat,' but Yami and Yuugi's part is called 'Sweet Indulgence.' I hoped that cleared some stuff up if you were confused. I am confusing… Read and review, tell me what you think. I can't go on without reviews, ya know.

TBC…


End file.
